


【德赫】那些日子 32

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 代發，原作者Lofter ID：leelosangyueyudingmi





	【德赫】那些日子 32

刚一进屋，赫敏踮脚环住德拉科的肩颈，拉低他的脸。  
又一次深吻，这无疑是对德拉科接下来要进行的事开了绿灯。  
温柔的褪去她的衣物，将她轻拥到大床，痴迷的欣赏着仅剩两小件遮蔽物的小女人，她全身的白皙皮肤被欲火染上绯红。  
“噢！德拉科！别看我…”  
赫敏忸怩的抗议在德拉科看来满是色气。  
他急躁的撤去自己的衣裤，单手去掉她身上那碍事的内衣。

俯身用唇舌游离于赫敏的柔软，辗转来到小腹。  
手也不老实的向花蕊处移动，食指和中指慢慢进入，在里面轻柔的搅动。  
“嗯…哈…德拉科…”  
他很满意赫敏的反应，也感受着指尖温热的湿润和她的颤抖。  
撤出沾满花蜜的手指，抬起来放在赫敏面前，坏笑着：  
“亲爱的，很高兴你为我而悸动。”  
赫敏推开德拉科的手，害臊的捶了一下他的胸膛。不料粉拳被他一手抓住，同时另一只手扯去了她退到一半的小裤裤。  
他吻了她的眼眶，轻声问道：  
“可以吗？蜜恩，我…”  
剩下的字被赫敏的唇堵住。  
用力拉起她的腰臀，他身下一沉，将迷人的花蕊填满。  
赫敏也许太久没有性生活，这样突然的闯入和令人窒息的抽插让她的喉咙不自觉的发出娇吟。  
她受不了，这样性感，魅惑，强势的德拉科。最后喘息着求饶，却被德拉科的猛然发力推到顶点。  
一次的激情满足不了德拉科对赫敏的渴求，当赫敏试图逃到床的另一边背对着自己时，他低沉的嗓音再次响起：“跑什么？还是说，你想试一下从背后？”  
没等赫敏作出反应，硕大的坚硬便从身后进入，又一波无法控制的感受向她袭来。

这夜很长，长到两人都精疲力尽。


End file.
